


Always by your side

by Blanche483



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, hiddlesbatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanche483/pseuds/Blanche483
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is a bartender and Ben is hid best friend. Tom has secret crush on Benedict bud Benedict is heterosexual,recently divorced with his wife. Tom offered him a place to stay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was two hours ago since the bar was closed for public but there were still two men inside; one was behind the bar, the other one sitting at the nearest table. „She did it again. It’s the third time; I really don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I gave her everything, everything. Money, gifts, flowers…my heart. I just… I don’t know what else I should do, Tom.” Dark haired man sighed. “Divorce that cheating bi-woman. She don’t deserve you, you are too kind and Ben, trust me…It’s not worth another try. She will do it again. Yes, she will, Ben! We both know that.” Tom sighed as Benedict shook his head in disagreement. “Pour me another.” He said, sipping that whiskey got him tipsy and his eyes began tearing up. Tom swept the table and poured another glass of whiskey, putting two stone cubes into the drink. “What are those?” asked Benedict, looking suspiciously at those cubes. “Cooling stones. Ice would melt and dilute the drink. They remain cold for a long time so you can drink it slower if you want.” He smiled at Ben. But Ben didn’t want to drink slowly. He drank the whole drink at one sip and put the glass on the table again. “Another.” “No Ben, you already drank five shots.” “I said I want another. Pour me another, I want another shot. I will pay for it so I command you to pour me another drink Thomas William Hiddleston, fucking damnit!” he shouted at bartender and smashed the glass on the table. “Fuck…” he sighed and Tom frowned, stepping a few feet away. “Get out of my bar, Mr Cumberbatch. Get. Out.” Benedict stood up, his legs were shaking and he had to catch the backrest of the chair, trying to keep his balance. “I am…truly sorry Tom. I-I…oh god. “His legs could not support weight of his shaking body and Benedict ended up sitting on the floor. Tom rolled up his eyes, trying to help his friend on his feet again. He reached for his jacket, slipped his finger into the inner pocket and took out the wallet. He took some cash out of it and placed the wallet back before he put it onto Ben’s shoulders.  
“Go outside and wait for me. I will just close it here. Here, have a cigarette. I’ll be there in a minute.” Benedict did as Tom said and sat on the bench outside, lighting up the cigarette. Tom turned out the lights and took the money out of a box under the bar. He then set the alarm on and locked down the whole place. “Come on Benny…Damnit, your ass is heavy as hell. You swore one more drink and you are going home.” “Truth is, there is no place to go, Tom. I can’t see her anymore, I just can’t.” Tom laughed a bit and shook his head. Loud beeping noise cracked the silence as he remotely opened his car. He pushed Benedict on back seats and locked his belt. For a second he closed eyes and enjoyed the smell of Benedict’s cologne, it was slightly spiced scent mixed with tobacco smell and whisky odour. It was so delightful. Tom drove them to his house and helped drunken Benedict walk once again.   
“You should eat something. And get a shower; bathroom is that way my friend. Anyway, you are sleeping on couch today and tomorrow we decide what to do with your cheating wife. Go get a shower, I will make some food.” Tom pointed at the nearest door on right side of the hallway. Ben just nodded and murmurs some words. Tom watched him as he took his clothes of right in the hallway. Last thing he saw before Benedict locked himself in bathroom was his perfectly shaped butt, straight back and wide, muscular shoulders. Tom grabbed the clothes which was lying on the floor and sniffed them a bit. He just could not help himself. He hid his face in the soft shirt and closed eyes, lost in his own world.  
“Whadayadoin?” mumbled Benedict as he came out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a short towel around his hips, hair still wet and curly. Tom quickly raised his head. “Nothing, just…checking if those needs washing. I think they do.” He blushed and threw Benedict’s clothes into washing machine. Quickly he ran into kitchen and made some macaroni with cheese. “Ya got some spare clothes?” Ben mumbled again and Tom pointed at the bedroom. “Big closet with mirror on its doors. Take whatever you want, and please try not mess up my shirts please.” Ben nods and went away.

“Dish is finished, you can-oh.” Tom raised eyebrows as he discovered Ben sleeping in his bed, still covered just with towel. Tom gulps. He took one on his boxers and with cheeks red as cherries he dressed up his best friend. “God, you should really lose some weight Benny.” Tom sighed as he put Ben on in the middle of bed and covered him with soft blanket. Placed a pill with glass of water on the bed side table and turned off the lights. “Good night Ben.” He whispered as he closed the door and put on some pyjamas. When he closed his eyes as he lay on the couch, he thought about how hard it is to have a crush on best friend.


	2. The song about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read, I won't tell ;)
> 
> The song is Temple of thought by Poets of the fall. Go to youtube and listen. It's wonderful.

“Morning. Made you a coffee.” Deep voice interrupted Tom from his sleep. He opened his eyes just to see Benedict stacking big bags on a pile. “What do you think you are doing?” Tom yawned and covered his face with blanket. He was too sleepy and lazy to get out of his comfortable nest and certainly he didn’t want to change his really comfortable position. “She called me to come get my things. So I…I’m really sorry, but I had to take your car, Tom. And…unfortunately, Cheese is mine too so…”  
Fluffy cat jumped on the chair and started to scratch it, leaving marks on expensive furniture. “Oh my…I regret everything I said about you staying at my place.” Tom sighed as he had to stand up and take the kitty of his beloved armchair. “I hate you, Mr. Cheese. I swear to your nine lives, if you won’t behave nicely, I will chop your ears of and put them in a soup. Seriously Ben, why did you even adopt him? He is so…” Tom frowned as Cheese farted right into his arms. “Oh god, it’s like rotten eggs.” Cat jumped on the floor and Benedict laughed. “But he is real sweetheart, just like you.”  
They together tidy up those bags into spare room in the second floor under attic. “Benny could you help me lift this thing up please? God, I don’t even know what is in these boxes. They are all so dusty…” Tom sighed as he tried to lift one box that was blocking the entrance to the room. Ben lift the box up and put it on the large shelf. “How long are these boxes here?” “I don’t know, maybe couple of years, five, maybe six…” “And you don’t know what is inside.” “Eh, no.” “Shall we take a look?” “Perhaps.” Benedict laughed and opened nearest box.  
"Okay so let’s see... Some photographs, DVDs and some music sheets. Guitar picks, some strings, some journal-" "Oi! Don't touch that. Wow, I thought I would never see this again!" Tom quickly grabbed slightly ripped book and opened it. 'Hiddies property.'  
He quickly recognized his own handwriting. Benedict leaned over Tom's shoulder and smiled curiously. "Are those poems Tom?" Tom shook his head and closed his old diary full of memories. "Song lyrics. Something I made while I was in college. It sucks, don't read it." Tom laughed as he put it back in the box and tried to return it on the shelf but Benedict was quicker and picked up that diary. As he was reading these words, his smile grew wider and wider. "So you still play, huh. These are really good. You never told me you wrote songs and I didn't even knew you can sing, Tom!" Benedict laughed and pat on Tom's shoulder. "I want to hear you, please. I know you still have that old piano in the study, maybe you could give it a shot and sing for me!" "Gimme a break Ben, I do play sometimes but I haven't sing anything since...uh, college. I can't even remember how to press keys." "Don't be such a pussy." Ben laughed as Tom's cheeks turned bright red. "Come on then."

\----

Tom rubbed his hands together in preparative manner and placed his fingers on the piano keys. He smiled like a little boy who got a really sweet lollipop; it felt so good to touch those shiny white and black keys." I almost forgot how good this is." Benedict smiled as he sat with Tom on small stool. Tom played a few accords just to stretch his fingers and then began to play. Benedict smiled when he heard Tom’s voice joining the melody.

“Chill, chills come racing down   
My spine like a storm on my skin  
With shaking hands   
I'll guide your sweet soul into mine  
Until I feel you within  
And I know, I know   
That it's all about understanding  
Am I hidden inside your   
Beautiful soul as it's crying   
For love to conquer the day   
Slowly dawning  
I want you to know you're the heart  
Of my temple of thought  
So when you're restless  
I will calm the ocean for you  
In your sorrow  
I will dry your tears  
When you need me  
I will be the love beside you   
I'll take away all your fears  
I'll take away all of your fears  
So you can let go all your fears

And you stay, stay with me   
When I break down  
And if words should fail here  
I'll just read the way you sound  
'Till I know the meaning of love and life  
And it could be I'm understating   
What it means  
That you're standing behind   
Every word you say  
To make my day slowly dawning  
I want you to know you're the heart   
Of my temple of thought

So when you're restless  
I will calm the ocean for you  
In your sorrow  
I will dry your tears  
When you need me  
I will be the love beside you   
I'll take away all your fears  
I'll take away all of your fears  
So you can let go all your fears

Dreams have nothing on my reality   
High on the scent of your skin  
I know we're riding endlessly   
Into the sun, feel the life deep within

So when you're restless  
I will calm the ocean for you  
In your sorrow  
I will dry your tears  
When you need me  
I will be the love beside you   
I'll take away all your fears  
I'll take away all of your fears  
So you can let go all your fears…”

Tom’s hands slipped from the keys on his knees. “Wow…you really love her.” Ben chuckled and pat on Tom’s shoulder. “Who?” “That girl you wrote this song for.” “It wasn’t for girl.” “Then, who is this song about? Some boy?” “It’s about you, Ben.” Tom let out a long deep sigh and hid his face in his hands.


End file.
